The Legend Of The Goddess
by Zeldafan01
Summary: Link has been kidnapped in Lanayru. Zelda defies all of the rules the goddess laid out for Zelda to follow to save her true love. But what if it was all just a trap? What if Zelda doesn't save Link? How can she ever live without him?


He dashed across the area, gust bellows in hand. _'Where are you?' _Link thought nervously. He turned just in time to see the Thousand-Year Arachnid Moldarach's tail swing down catching his ankle in a state of surprise.

Crying out, Link ignored the throbbing of his ankle and set off the gust bellows, unburying the scorpion and attacking with his sword.

One eye gone. Two eyes gone. He stabbed with all his strength sending the other eye popping out, the monster screeched in pain and finally died. Its' body fell to the ground with a thud, purple smoke containing what was left of the beast. A heart container appeared in front of the hero, his body sighed in relief. He was glad he was done with the sands of Lanayru. He could picture it now, Zelda's smile as she saw his face, her golden hair swinging slightly in the wind, her blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight, it was all there.

He grabbed the heart container. Rumors were that blessed fairy magic was hidden within the glass healing you instantly and making you stronger. Link let the magic absorb into his skin, the wounds were cleaned and healed instantly without even a little pinch.

In the next room, he rode through a glorious room, the glow was amazing. He would have to bring Zelda through there, although, her beauty would outshine the beauty in this room. Then he heard it. His pointed ears soaked up the heavenly sound of _her_ voice. He saw her.

She was even more beautiful than he imagined, and with the... _other_ woman. Her clothes changed from traditional Skyloftian wear to a silk dress. Link smiled. He wanted to run to her, hug her, tell her everything.

Then it happened.

A merciless laugh making the young hero jump, a bone chilling laugh that sent shivers up Zelda's spine, a menacing laugh that Impa knew was Ghirahim's.

He came from nowhere but where the broken rubble was, he made barrier preventing Link from moving through. It happened so fast, Ghirahim charged for Impa. With all her might, Impa blocked him from coming through, she protected the only goddess.

"Link!" Zelda yelled out. He turned suddenly. Zelda allowed some of her magic to flow into the goddess harp and she threw it to him. Barely catching it, Link slipped it into his tunic close to his heart. The barrier was letting up and Link took no time to jump through. Ghirahim cursed at Impa and drove his sword down for a powerful strike breaking Impa's magic. Ghirahim laughed in triumph and straightened slightly when a footstep was heard behind him.

Ghirahim growled and dodged out from under the Master Sword's bite. Though Impa would never really show it, she was thankful for Link's attack. Link looked over his shoulder to make sure they were okay.

"Am I late?" Link smirked slightly showing some sense of humor though his most wanted enemy was right in front of him. Before Impa could respond, a hand grabbed Link's wrist with his sword. He was jerked forward, Master sword and his shield were tossed away leaving him in the hands of the heartless demon. Impa scurried to her feet, pushing Zelda through the gate of time.

"No! Impa stop! We have to save him!" Zelda screamed as Impa forced her in, pulling out a bomb to destroy the gate of time.

"He's gone! Leave him!" Impa hissed getting ready to throw the bomb.

"Now now, I wouldn't destroy the gate if I were you." Ghirahim called out, forcing the blonde in front of him. "You wouldn't want to loose a very important soul would you?"

"No! Link!" Zelda screamed fighting harder, but not hard enough.

"Leave us demon." Impa warned.

"You really want to loose the only hero?" Ghirahim taunted. Impa thought for a minute.

"Leave! I'll be fine go-" Link was interrupted as a hand clasped over his mouth forcing him to yell out muffled gibberish.

"Keep him. I have a duty and I must protect her." Impa forced Zelda in the gate of time and threw the bomb destroying the gate. Ghirahim cried out in rage. Back in the gate, Zelda ran with tears in her eyes. She ended up back into Lanayru, but a newer, greener Lanayru.

"How could you?" Zelda gasped pacing along the stones.

"It had to be done."

"No it didn't!" Zelda screamed. "You killed him! I can't live without him! I'm going after him." Zelda started to run across the bridge.

"Wait!" Impa grabbed Zelda's arm harshly. "Even if you ran around the world, you'd never find him. He's a millenium in the past." Impa sighed. "Come on. We have to go to Faron."

"A... a millenium?" Zelda croaked.

* * *

"Gone!" Ghirahim yelled. "In the snap of a finger, they're gone!" Ghirahim threw the hero into the rubble of the destroyed gate. Link coughed harshly and stood, putting his fists up in a fighting position.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and dashed forward, seizing the boy in a deadly grip and lifting him into the air by his neck. "Listen here hero," Ghirahim hissed, Link kicked and scratched trying to get air in his lungs again. "I only intend on keeping you here as bait. I know the precious Goddess wouldn't leave her hero behind. I will take my anger out on you until I grow bored. Then I will dispose of you like the human filth you are." Ghirahim dropped Link to the ground, watching in satisfaction as the young teen gasped for air, clutching his neck.

But still those blazing eyes were full of defiance, they sent daggers to the demon.

"Come child. We have a lot of my anger we need to work out." Ghirahim grabbed Link and pulled him up. "But first, these must go." Ghirahim split the shield in half, and threw the master sword to some undecided place. Next, he snapped his fingers, making him and Link disappear into diamonds where silence once took over the dusty grounds of Lanayru once more.

* * *

**WILL BE REVISED. EDITED. MORE DETAILED. I PROMISE.**

**So anyway, I haven't decided if yaoi will be in this. Ideas?**


End file.
